Junshin: Jr Tail's Adventures
by Naru-chan
Summary: Another one of my crazed crossovers! Megumi Asuka's life was already going a little haywire, and then when trying to help her father she get more than a case report! She's the legendary holder of the crest of Compassion. Now she must figure out what the '


Naru-chan: Whew….it's been a while. Well here is yet another one of my brand- new- you -never -thought -it -could- be- done -fan -fiction! Yep*nods* A St. Tail Digimon crossover……………..oohh…what's gonna happen,ne?  
  
  
~~***~~~  
  
A girl sigh a long annoyed sigh as she stepped off the bus. She was roughly 5'6 and had flowing brown-black-gray hair that had curls at the ends. It was tied on the side with a ribbon and she had bangs that just bearly touched her eye lashes. One strand of her long hair hanging from the side. She had on a pleather dress that went just above her knees and white go go boots.   
center She put on her rose colored sunglasses and pulled out a tiny notebook out of her purse, it had a address of it," Ishida…311-B." she read aloud as she stepped inside the apartment complex in front of her." It better be bubblegum ice-cream Papa.." she said to herself as she rang the door bell.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
" Megumi!" called a man in his early fourties. The girl walked in," Yes?" she asked. " Sweety I'm incredibly busy with the Arina case so could you………." he picked a piece of paper off his desk." You owe me." she said as she picked up the paper. " O.K…how about ice-cream?" he said. The girls eyes lit up," Ok!" she said as she zipped out the room.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
A boy answered the door. He had short blond hair and a school uniform, but without his jacket on. ' Maybe ditching Sasami was okay..' she mentally said to herself. " Um..is this the Ishida residance?" she asked. She heard voices in the backroud, many. " Yeah…" the boy answered. " I'm Megumi Asuka, I'm here to talk to your dad Matt." she winked. He was shocked," How did you know my….." he began, but an older voice cut him off. " Megumi! Daiki to busy?" he asked. " Yeah…he's been really busy lately. He never takes a break." she giggled. " Come in…" she said. She stepped inside and unzipped her boots and set them at the door. " I just need to get some notes on your case and your paperwork, won't take that long." she said as she walked into the kitchen. When she did she saw at least seven other people boys and girls.   
" Hey Matt, who's this? Your new fan girl?" laughed a boy with large brown hair. " Shut up. She's here for my dad." he said as he rejoined his friends.   
Mr. Ishida came back out with some papers in his hands. " Here is the case file report." he handed her the papers. " Thanks." took out her notebook and a pen and put her glasses back on her head. " Okay…now what was stolen?" she asked. " 2 cameras." he replied. " When?" she asked.  
" About 2 weeks ago." Mr. Ishida replied.   
" You're a cop? No way! Your as old as us!" said a boy with goggles on his head. " I'm just helping out when my father is busy." she said as she jotted down more notes." What kinda of camera? Last scene? Do you suspect anyone?" she asked Mr. Ishida her questions, he gave her the answers and she jotted down. While she did so she looked over at where the other kids where sitting. The boy with the goggles caught her eye when she finished she approached the talkative group. She didn't talk, she just sat and watched them. " And then Veemon ate all of the ice-cream in the freezer! " all of them started to laugh. They stopped when a girl with short brown hair looked at an odd contraption in her hand as it blinked.  
" What's the matter Hikari?" asked another blond haired boy with a hat on. " I dunna kow…it's just beep-" she noticed Megumi. She quickly hid the thing in her hand." H-Hi!" she greeted. " Oops…gomen na. I'll leave if it's private. I'm done here." she said as she got up, he right hand hidden in the front of her body. She zipped up her boots and left.   
She tossed a coin in her hand as she walked down the street," ….Three.." she laughed to herself. She walked into a local store and got some tea while she waited for her bus to return.  
  
The bus stopped in front of a school some people including Megumi got off. Though she didn't go down the street, she went inside the school, but made a detour towards the local church. As she opened the doors she saw a young girl the same age as her in a nun outfit dusting," Koninichiwa Sasami-chan!" she greeted the nun. She turned around. She had piercing blue eyes and strands of dirty blond hair peeped through her habit. " Did you get it?" she asked, her hands clasped togther.  
Megumi held up the old coin and smiled," Of course!" she held up an old rusty coin. A flash of light hit her in the face," Sasami!" she yelled shielding her eyes. The nun was brimming with a camera in her hand." I'll put this is my case album when I get off duty." she said as she waved the Polaroid so the picture would appear. Megumi rolled her eyes and sighed," You're the oddest nun in the world…." she shook her head.   
" Nun-in-training." the girl corrected her. " For one more year as a matter of fact." she winked at her. " Really? I thought Seira-san did it longer than that?" she asked. " Papa convinced her to shorten it." her eyes shined," Papa is so nice to his photographer daughter…." her father actually used his daughter for photos of St. Tail, but she enjoyed working for the newspaper.   
" So why did you call me this morning? I would have come but Dad sent me out to get notes…" she was interrupted. " We had choir practice this morning." Sasami told her.   
" Was sister mad," she asked a semi-scared look on her face. Even if they were nuns they could still be mean.  
Sasami shook her head," No, demo Chiaki-san looked disappointed," she told her. Megumi stuck out her tongue in disgust," Blech, I could care less what THAT PERVERT thinks," she declared. Sasami laughed.   
Megumi put her sunglasses back on," I'm gonna go, k? Mum finally said that I could get the layout designer program I want." she waved bye to her friend and merrily skipped home.  
~~~~Asuka Residence  
  
" Tadaima!" she said as she opened the door. " Okarinasai!" greeted a women. She had short red-orange hair and a light blue long dress with a white collar on. Her hair had two white clip pinning back to strands.   
" All ready?" asked Megumi. Her mother grabbed her purse," Yep. Now don't forget, just because we are getting your computer program doesn't mean I still don't have errands to ru-" but she ran out of time. Megumi was already seated in the car. She sighed and took the drivers seat, she then started the car and began the 6 minute drive to Odaiba their neighboring city.  
Megumi stuck out like a sore thumb in the computer store. She was in the advanced section, where as most of the kids her age were in the game section. Boy with thick bottle glasses, and short pants that showed part of their legs were looking through the section she was in. Advanced Computers, read the over-head sign. Megumi had always loved computers, she would always come and help with the report writing system that the police office had set up. She didn't really care that people would look at the pleather go-go booted girl was looking in the 'geek' section. She liked this stuff, and liked to keep up with the latest or her own cute fashions.   
When she saw her mother finishing up paying for her program and some Cds for her mother she began to walk back over there. On her way past a girl with short brown hair, a bright pink light caught her eye, she looked at the girl. Nothing wrong, what was wrong was the ground. An odd small device was laying their emitting the bright light. She knelt down to pick it up, but when she did a purple light then came out of the 'thing', and the next thing she knew there was a another identical 'thing' next to the pink one but in purple. The girl hearing Megumi's squek looked down in shock.   
" My digit-I-I mean, what what are you doing?" she asked also kneeling down. Megumi's eyes were wide in shock at the sudden event. She was sitting on the floor her knees togther and her hands on them. " What-what was that?" she asked.   
The girl laughed nervously," What?" she asked. " That light and that thing that poped up!" she pointed down at the other device on the ground.   
The girl was now also in shock, " How come there are….." she faintly said. She looked at Megumi then at the purple thing then at Megumi her face in absolutle confusion.   
" Gumi-chan?" Megumi's mother was calling her. " Ummm…I gotta go, Ja," she said standing up to leave. The girl stopped her by grabing her hand. " Keep this." she said, the device was in her hand." Why?" asked Megumi. " Just do. Bai bai!" she said running off.   
Megumi watched the girl jog off confused as ever. She sighed and began walking to her mother.   
~~~~That night in the Asuka residence~~  
  
In a dark room only one light could be seen, and a faint 'click click' could be heard. A laugh was then heard. Megumi was chatting with one of her friends that had moved away recently. They had been friends since they were little, they were family friends. Even if she was 2 years older than her.   
  
PinkGoddess- My next visit I've gotta meet, Chiaki!  
  
PinkAngel- Yeah, maybe he'll get on your case instead of mine!*lol*  
  
PinkGoddess- Hey! I don't want im'  
  
PinkAngel- Whatever. Ne,ne. Did I tell you about really weird thing that happened today?  
  
PinkGoddess- No  
  
PinkAngel- Well this girl dropped a pink digital phone looking thingy, so I went to pick it up and give it back to her. Well when I touched it, another one appeared! Out of thin air! The only dif was that it was purple.  
  
PinkGoddess- What is it?  
  
PinkAngel- Hell if I know. It kinda cute. It has a thing on the side to attach it to like your backpack or pants.  
  
PinkGoddess- What does it look like?  
  
PinkAngel- I'll show you. Turn on your Internet cam.  
  
PinkGoddess- K  
  
PinkGoddess- …………ano…brb.  
  
Pink Goddess is now offline.  
  
" Huh?" Megumi leaned back in her chair. She scratched her head," Weird….  
  
~~~New York City~~  
  
" Mimi! It's almost time to go!" Mimi's' mother told her. It was daytime in New York.   
"K!" she called back. She picked up her yellow phone," Please be out or up…." she said to herself as she quickly dialed a number.  
" Hello?" answered the other line. " Koushirou-kun! Thank goodness! You'll never believe what just happened right now!" she squeled.  
" What? Are you all right?" he asked concerned. " I'm fine. But Megumi-chan has a digivice! She just I-cammed it too me. It's a D3!" she was jumping up and down inside. Her best friend was one of her!  
" Huh? But we already have all of the dig destined. Are you sure?" he asked. " Totally! Set up a meeting, I'm gonna tell her to meet you tomarrow at….3:00,k?" she told him.   
" But-wait Mimi-chan!," but her was to late. She had already hung up. And as quick as a flash she zoom-typed Megumi to meet Izzy at 3:00 on Sunday.   
~~~~Saika Catholic Church 2:00~~  
  
center Megumi sighed," Why today? I have to meet someone.." she said glancing at the clock. Sister Rosemary had decided that morning that the choir was to sing. " Why? Who ya gonna meet Megumi?" asked Satoshi, one of the only 2 boys in the school choir. " Is it a boy?" came a voice. " No Chiharu-chan!" she said. As a girl her age walked in in regular attire.   
center" To bad. Would have gotten you out today." she said. Megumi went into shock," You didn't! Chiharu!" she growled stomping over to her, mallet in hand. Chiharu back away waving her hands in front of her face," Just kiddin'" she said.  
center" Good." she huffed. Sister Rosemary called Megumi to the front. She was sitting in one of the front seats of the school autitorium she hands cupped neatly upon her crossed knees a smile on her face. She loved to listen to the choir, young or old. Especially Megumi, she was a wonderful singer as most everyone already knew.   
center" Hai hai!," Megumi said approaching the microphone in the front of the stage. There were a stack of bleachers behind her where the other choir members stood, from shortest to tallest. " You May Dream, Sister?" she repeated turning on the the microphone.  
" Yes. " Sister Rosemary replied. " And then your would you and Sasami-san mind showing me what you two have for the contest?"  
" Okay!" she said into the microphone leaving an echo in the large empty room. The lights then dimmed and a cheery melody began to fill the room.   
  
You may dream! Chasing the dream, if I could tell you right now  
these sincere feelings. Dreams can come true!  
You may dream! Pure white will soon take flight just like  
An angel's pinky promise comes true!  
  
The other children in the choir stopped their chorus section of the song and then listened to their star sing. Chiharu smiled at her friend, she wasn't as pretty as herself, but her voice surely made up for it.  
  
When I see your profile in passing by  
my heart begins to flutter and dance.   
Megumi put her hands to heart and overlapped her eyes lightly shut.  
Listening to your voice as you began talked,  
I realized there was another "you."  
With just a little more courage………  
Megumi clenched her fist together. Pretending to grit her teeth together in aggrivation and confusion.  
I want to gaze right into your eyes  
She slowly agared her lavender eyes reaching out her right arm with her hand formed into a slight cup. When the chorus began she thrust it into the air.  
  
  
You may dream! Chasing the dream, if I could tell you right now  
these sincere feelings. Dreams can come true!  
You may dream! Pure white will soon take flight just like  
An angel's pinky promise comes true!  
  
Every time your face starts to shine,  
Her hand flowed across her cheek then extending out her entire arm. Megumi then brought it back to her heart once more.   
my heart hurts, and I close my eyes.  
Sentimental love, only brings tears  
selfishly and overflowing.  
Without being afraid of getting hurt,  
Megumi slowly moved her fingers into her palm only leaving her pink and then extending it to an imaginary mirror.  
I hold my finger out to the mirror  
  
IYou may dream! Hold me now, if I could change my thoughts into words I would tell you : I love you!  
You may dream! Pure white love! Will soon take flight  
Just like, an angel's pinky promise comes true!I  
  
(Naru Tachikawa: This is the Kare Kano OP for anyone that didn't know. Also the translation is a mix between the AnimeToonz version and the translation of AnimeLyrics.com. I combined them to match with the beat of the song)  
  
Sister Rosemary clapped. " Very good Ms. Asuka! Nicely done, you've improved on gestures during chorus well done." she applauded standing up. She then saw Megumi look towards the wall clock worryingly. She understood that she had somewhere important to be. " Since you have all done such a wonderful job, ZI shall let you all go free for today!" she informed them all. Bundles of students cheered rushing off the stage to change. Megumi also did so charging into the girls changing room.  
" You better tell me what guy you're going to see Megumi." Chiharu said with her hands on her hips. She had on a pair of flared light blue jeans and a white stripped baby blue tank top over it. She slipped on a white thin jacket that zipped up both ways, she placed the zipper in the middle leaving room at the bottom where her stomach and bellybutton show.  
" I already told you I'm not, Chiharu-chan. Geez…" Megumi rolled her eyes placing her petticoat in her skirt in place. She had on a semi-puffed white skirt with waves on the end and a collared pink long sleeved shirt with white bottons over it, with black mary-janes and frilled socks on her feet.  
" Okay…but it you DO see anyone..tell me k?" Chiharu said stepping out.   
Megumi just giggled," Boy-crazed Chiharu…." she shook her head. She then saw a white nun outfit quiver by her." Duty today, Sasami?" she asked.   
Sasami turned around in her in nun garb." Yep. Call me later though k? I get out at 4:19." with that she also left.  
" Then it's just me and………….." her eyes moved towards the clock. " NO ONE! AIYA!" she screamed dashing out of the changing room towards the bus stop.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Odaiba,Japan Yagami Residence^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Yep. She said Yagami.." Megumi talked to herself standing outside Taichi and Hikaru Yagami's door. She pressed the door bell.  
" Yeah?" a voice called from inside. It was most likely female.   
" Megumi Asuka. I'm a friend of Mimi Tachikawa's, she told me to stop by here at 2:00-" the door swung open a boy with large brown hair stood there along with another boy with short orangish colored and a shorter girl with cut brown hair and a few hair pins clipped on.  
" Few mintues late, but that's okay. I usually am too. Come on in. I'm Tai, and this is Izzy, and my sister Hikari." the boy with large brown hair introduced.  
" You're that girl I bumped into the other day!" Megumi pointed at Hiakri.  
" Y-yeah…actually that's why you're here Megumi-san. Did Mimi ever tell you about a few years ago when she was a-" Megumi interrupted  
" A dig destined? Yeah. We were best friends during that time. Of course I knew,why?" she was intrigued how they knew about Mimi being a dig destined.   
" Do you still have that purple thing that I told you to keep?" asked Hikari.  
Megumi pulled it out of her pocket." Yeah.Why-Wh-what?!!" Megumi's strange divice was glowing purple again. This time it was pulsing.  
" Yo Izzy! Somethin's going on with my digivice!" a boys voice called from a room. He stuck his head out, he had short cut brown hair and goggles on the top on his messy hair.   
" It's pulsing, Davis." replied Izzy.  
" And with Megumi's.." said Hikari.   
" Gumi? What are you talking about?" he then saw the other girl standing next to Tai. " You? Oh! Yah, you're the new dig destined right? Cool!" she stepped up to her." I'm Davis Motomiya, leader of the dig destined 02." he introduced himself  
Megumi was in complete shock," Digidestined?!!" she put her fingers to her forehead lifting up a mess of her think bangs in the prossess. " I knew I belt out to much at practice..I'm loosing oxygen…."  
Another voice was heard," That what we all thought at first, you'll get used to it." he had blond hair under a beige dirty white cap on his head.  
" Come on, lets sit her down and explain it all to her,k?" said Hikari guiding everyone back into Tai's room.   
" Daijoubu. Being dig destined is really cool," Tai whispered into Megumi's ear. His warm breath against her cheek caused her to blush slightly. She nodded slowly.   
When Megumi entered the room she saw a bunch more people. They all said hi and introduced themselves.  
Matt Ishida age 15  
Takeru *T.K* Ishida age 12 Matts brother  
Davis Motomiya- age 12 leader of the 02 dig destined  
Koushirou*Izzy* Izumi- age 13 'the brains' as Mimi alwys told her  
Taichi*Tai* Yagami- age 14 leader of 01 digidestined  
Codi- age 9  
Miyako Inoue- age 13   
Hikari Yagami- Tai's little siter  
Sora Takenouchi- age 14  
Jyou ----*I forgot, gomen!*- age 17  
Izzy coughed to get the attention of everyone," Okay now from what Hikari has told me she and Mimi-chan believe that Megumi is a dig destined. And since I haven't been able to get in contact with Gennai I'm not totally sure."  
" Mimi-chan?" asked Tai.  
" AHEM!," his cheeks turned a ight shade of pink," There aren't really any digimentals left, so I don't' know how or WHY we would have another dig destined." he held up Megumi's digivice," She obviously ha to be since she has a digivice."  
" But she got hers from touching Hikari's,ne?" added Miyako.  
" Yes. That is what is odd, and the pulsing to Davis's digivice it's very strange-" the digiport on the computer screen opened up.   
" All right! Lets go figure this out!" Davis jumped up.  
" Can I even go?" asked Megumi.   
" Sure. You do have a digivice." said Sora.  
" Okay…I guess…." she replied looking at her given back purple D3 in her hand. " So I just hold it out to the compu-" as soon as Megumi did she was sucked into the digital world.   
" Well we better go now!" T.K said." She's never been to the digital world before," he then held out his and followed as did all of the 02 dig destined leaving the others behind to mend the house.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Digital World Primary Village^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" AWWWWWW! It's so kawaii here!" Megumi hummed a little melody as she skipped about Primary Village.  
Hikari laughed," Yeah it is pretty cute," she replied.  
" You're way cuter Hikari-chan," Davis said, but she didn't hear him she was already off talking to T.K.  
Megumi giggled gazing at all of the kawaii baby digimon in their cradles. " Kawaii lil' u,ne? Are you my partner?" she asked each one.   
" I wonder if she DOES," questioned T.K. At which Patamon plopped onto his head." Hi T.K!" he greeted.  
  
" What are you DOING? Get away from my babies!" cried a angry voice charging up. It was Elecmon, the digimon babysitter. He had an angry scoul up on his face.  
" Get away you!" he threatened Megumi. She quickly backed away," Sorry I didn't know that they were yours."  
" Suuuuuuuuuuuuure ya didn't. Everyone knows that I'm their caretak-EH??!!" he shrieked. Megumi has knelt down at his back where his jagged tail was.  
" Don't move, onegai." she said looking into one of the crevisis of his tail. " There is something stuck there I think." she used her fingers to try and pry it out. " Grrrr." she growled leaning her weight back. Whatever was there began to emit a lavender light.  
" Hey! Stop that you! What are you doing to me??!" yelled Elecmon his eyes widened seeing the lavender light.  
" Just a little bit more…." she stuck out a bit of he tongue before flopping down on her butt, a crest in her hand.  
" What's this?" she asked puzzled by the odd crystal square in her fingers.  
" Dunna know, didn't even notice it." said Elecmon putting his front legs on her knees to get a better look.  
" The Crest Of Compassion." a manly voice said approaching.  
" Gennai!" Elecmon exclaimed. The others heard and came charging from all of their directions.   
" Crest of Compassion?" repeated Megumi." What's that?" she asked standing up.  
" You're part of a prophecy left by the Dark Masters, Ms. Asuka." he said clasping his hands together smiling at the other approaching dig destined.  
" Gennai! What are you doing here?" asked Takeru. Patamon still on his head wanting to ask the same thing.  
" Just telling Ms. Asuka about her place in the digital world." he simply said. Smiling as he saw the other dig destined running up. They had heard Gennai's name yelled and came to see what the fuss was all about.  
" Place?" repeated Megumi. " What are you talking about?" Megumi said clenching her fists at her sides.  
" Don't worry…you'll know soon enough." he said opening a door of one of the building block buildings in Primary Village. He the stepped inside, there seemed to be stairs leading somewhere.  
" Hey! You come back here Gennnai! You're not supposed to be down there!" yelled Elecmon running after him.  
"Hey! Don't leave! I wanna know about the 'Compassion' thingy!" Megumi followed them down the trail of marble stone.  
The rest of the dig destined looked down the stairs,then up and then at each other. They soon nodded and began their accend with Davis as the leader.  
" Kirei.." mused Megumi as she saw multicolored signs on the walls of the small stone room that was at the bottom of the steps.   
" Th-these are….," began Hikari stopping in the room looking around in amazement as well." Our crest signs…" finished T.K.  
" Ne, ne…there's a word here…," Megumi walked up to a figure." Without compassion none of these things can exist…Without knowledge the knowledge to be sincere wouldn't exist…" she ran her fingers across Sincerity and Knowledge. " Without hope the light that leads the way would have no purpose…" she touched Hope and Light. " Without friendship you wouldn' have anyone to rely upon.." against Reliability and Friendship. " And Without love, the courage that holds compassion for everything wouldn't exist." she finished. Gliding over another sign that wasn't recognized. It was a ring of dots made into a circle being connected by lines.  
" That is the legend of Compassion." Gennai said after she had finished. " You are the thread of the dig destined. Which means you can tear, break, and mend. Just be careful which one you do…." the room was engulfed in a light and they all appeared back by the babies at Primary Village.  
" Ehhh???!!" was all that was heard for a mile.   
" This is odd…" said Miyako.   
" Yep." replied Codi.  
"Thread…" Megumi repeated pacing around she looked at the crest still in her hand. This was all so confusing for her. First her mother suddenly dumps her 'privilege' on her. The Tokyo Choir Competition was approaching and she still was stuck on her final song, and then all her school difficulties YEESH! Now being a dig destined??! What was next?   
" Well whose her partner then guys? We all got ours from digieggs!" Davis stated breaking Megumi from her rapid fuming brain.   
" I do." Megumi said kneeling down by Elecmon. Her problems in life wasn't the only thing that struck her head. Also what Mimi had told her about having a digimon partner. That protected you and cared and was the best friend that you would always have.  
" Elecmon is my partner. I found my crest in his tail and he holds compassion for his babies…" she hugged the red and blue digimon.  
" Uh…." Elecmon was speechless." I guess so. But I still have to take care of my babies!" she stated very firmly.   
"Ok I'll even help you, ok?" Megumi said standing up.   
" Come on we better get back," said Miyako looking at the TV screen. The port was closing. " Ok! Digiport Open!" yelled Davis thrusting his digivice towards it. And then all the others were sucked in too and were back in the Yagami room.  
  
b~~~~FIN~~~/b  
  
Naru-chan: 3 months to finish this! Yeesh! I hate school! I hope you enjoyed this I sure did enjoy writing it. Sorry if my spelling if bad, I'm still working on it. Please R&R!! Oh yeah! To all Oh My Goddess! Fans out there that that is comin' up next! I'm almost finished with the latest chapter. I finally got kick in the rear! 


End file.
